Not the FINAL endgame
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: One-Shot, really long. This WILL NOT be continued! Thanks for reading please review!


Just after "The Final Endgame" Stella and Frank had gotten together since then they had been inseparable, so the team were now used to Stella hanging round and giving them mission briefings in person. They had been blissfully happy and blissfully unaware of the danger that was about to come.

Zoe and Dan had fallen in love and Dan had been staying around at Zoe's quite a lot, she had moved in with Frank when it hadn't worked out with her foster family, they didn't trust her. But Frank, of course did, besides this would help their cover story of Zoe being Frank's niece.

Tom was working on it with Aneisha, he liked her but was too shy to say, they both made the occasional comment that hinted on the extent of their friendship. She liked him back, of course and if she thought Tom liked her back then she would come out and say it but her insecurities got the better of her.

Just as Frank and Stella predicted, Korpse were back and they were stronger than before. They were looking for Zoe again, after they had rebuilt their lives, the team can't run forever.

* * *

Before the start of school Dan and Zoe were walking along the corridor when they saw Neish and Tom they were smiling and laughing.

"Do you think they know they're in love?" Dan asked. Zoe just smiled and sighed. They walked over, Dan dragging his hand against the lockers, making a small sound as he ran his fingers over the locks. "Hi guys" Dan said as him and Zoe joined Neish and Tom. They looked up from playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
"Hey Dan" Neish said. Just then they felt something in their pockets vibrating and they pulled out their flashing pencil communicators.  
"Mission on" Dan nodded at his team and they ran off down the corridor.  
Only being stopped by a rather angry looking McNab because "I will not tolerate running in MY school".  
Aneisha rolled her eyes as the team walked off muttering something about "Its not your school anyway".

* * *

Zoe pulled back the light switch cover, scanned her thumb on the biometric scanner panel and all four of them squeezed into the small cupboard, Tom pulled the broom and they looked at each other as they felt their stomachs fly up into their throats, a feeling they had been accustomed to. Dan and Zoe liked it, it gave them an adrenaline rush, However it still made Tom and Neish want to throw up, that would never change. When they entered HQ they were changed into their jet black spy clothes and their hair was styled differently.

They looked up to see Frank and Stella giggling like children they were standing very, very close together. Again, somethings will never change, just as some things will never become acceptable. Dan coughed awkwardly and they broke apart. Stella blushed and looked at the floor and Frank just grinned and winked at the team. Tom went bright red and cringed and him and Aneisha were in fits of giggles. Zoe had to bury her face in Dan's chest to stop herself.

"Can we get on with the mission?" Frank huffed, clearly quite embarrassed, as was everyone else in the room. Stella smirked at the floor. Very aware of Aneisha and Tom's fit of giggles.  
"Your mission is, as always, top secret" Stella said. "You need to sneak in to a factory where we believe they are building a missile, made with M.I.9 material's meaning it won't be detectable by our radar's" She explained. "Frank" She took a seat beside him on the table and he put up the photo's.  
"These are the bank statement's of the company EPSORK" Frank said.  
"That's a strange name" Tom said.  
"It's swedish" Frank replied.  
"No, it's an anagram for Korpse" Tom said, staring at the screen.  
"How did we all miss that?" Dan asked.  
"Good spot, Tom, that just makes this mission even more dangerous"  
"Now we're an agent down Zoe can't be on this mission" Stella said.  
"But" Zoe said.  
"Zoe, Stella's right, if they recognise you it could jeopardise the mission and quite possibly endanger all your lives" Frank said. Zoe nodded.  
"You are going to stay here with me" Stella said. "Tom can you go out with them?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Tom asked.  
"Not really Tom, sorry" She smiled sympathetically.  
"Right, your gadgets, agents, then we can go through the mission plan.  
"Tom, a heat sensor to help avoid people" Frank handed him a small watch.  
"Aneisha, a hairclip that releases knock-out gas" He continued. "Can only be used twice". Aneisha took it and put it in her hair.  
"Dan, missile scanner, can find missile's with M.I.9 components" Stella handed Dan the object that looked like a gameboy.

* * *

The team were all kitted up and ready to go, they checked communiations and crept out of the school. They ran for a bit taking a few breaks because Neish and Tom got out of breath quickly, especially Tom. When they arrived at the abandoned warehouse Dan went to go straight in but Tom quickly stopped him.

"What?" Dan hissed.  
"We need to use this" Tom suggested pulling out his gadget.

"Well it looks pretty abandoned to me" Dan said ignorantly before standing up from behind the hay bales that they were hiding behind, Tom quickly pulled him back down because the heat sensor had detected someone, Dan caught a glimpse of the all to familiar jet black hair.

"It's the Crime Minister" Dan whispered.

"What do we do?" Aneisha asked.

"Frank, Stella, Zoe" Dan whispered as he touched his ear piece, "We have a problem".

* * *

"Whats this?" Zoe asked as she picked up a random object.

Stella quickly took it away from her, "Its dangerous it has the power to immobilise you but it would kill poor Flopsy" Stella said as she thought back to the time Zoe had thought she killed Flopsy when she had only tranquilized him.

She returned to her seat monitoring the communications and smoothing Flopsy as he jumped up onto her lap.

Her and Frank were flirting slightly as Zoe walked around HQ being really bored.

When suddenly Dan's voice came over the communication line.

"Frank, Stella, Zoe, we have a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Stella asked.

* * *

"The Crime Minister's here" Tom said.

"There's no way we'll be able to get in now, she's standing right by the front door" Aneisha groaned.

"We could try and find a back way" Dan suggested.

"No" They heard Stella say over the communicators "It'll be heavily guarded DO NOT risk capture".

"But then..."

"Just wait" Stella said firmly.

After an hour of surveillance the team decided it was safe to go in and collect evidence and such. BIG MISTAKE

* * *

"Why is it taking so long?" Zoe asked.

"We lost communication an hour ago, they're in trouble" Frank said.

"I'll arrange an assault team" Stella muttered quickly before leaving the room and dialing MI9 HQ.

"I hope they're okay" Zoe whispered.

Frank pulled Zoe into a hug, "They will be" He said.

* * *

Dan had been struggling against the handcuffs for hours, "Neish, your wrists are thinner, you try".

Neish managed to stuggle out of the handcuffs, the guard in front of them was fast asleep so they didnt have to worry.

She untied the rope around her ankles and stood up, she had to stretch because it was so uncomfortable being stuck in a seat for an hour, just like school then. "Get the keys" Tom whispered.

She slowly pulled the keys out of the guards pocket and unlocked Tom's and Dan's handcuffs, they untied themselves and stretched, this would be the difficult part, getting out.

"Okay, well i still have the sensor so we could try that, and Neisha has the knock out gas if it comes to it" Tom suggested. Dan and Neish nodded.  
"Lets do it" Dan said, the three checked the sensor and then ran!

They found a way to get out but they would have to be quick and careful, also they'd have to use the knock out gas.

"Its impossible" Aneisha said.

"Not impossible just difficult" Dan said as he ran forward and knocked out the 6 agents standing there, Tom and Aneisha joined him and they ran before the gorillas could wake up.

* * *

The team had managed to get out of the building, "Now where do we go?" Tom asked.  
"I think i can help with that" Frank said.

The team turned around "Frank!" They all yelled and hugged him, Zo and Stella came out of the van.

Aneisha, Tom and Dan hugged Zoe and Frank put an arm around Stella. The SWAT team had ran into the building and captured a few agents, The Crime Minister had managed to escape, along with the Mastermind.

Stella was frustrated but at least they'd captured some agents, none of their agents were injured at all and as they watched the building explode infront of them they smiled, it was a small victory but they'd done it.

After that Zoe and Dan got together, as did Aneisha and Tom. Frank proposed to Stella and she said yes. Korpse was always a danger but they had other people to think about too, they had each other**.**


End file.
